pembalasan 2 evil seq ff Film…
by kpop.forevermania
Summary: " wae?, untuk apa itu?" tanya chullie " aku ingin membalas perbuatan kyuhyun dan wookie" sahut kangin dan tersenyum evil "mwo?, memangnya bisa?" tanya teukie tiba-tiba FF Brother KyuWook


**" pembalasan 2 evil" seq. ff " Film…."**

Cast.

Kyuwook

Member suju

~ 2 hari kemudian ~

Karena kejahilan kyuhyun dan wookie, yang beberapa hari yang lalu sempat mengerjai semua hyungnya dan juga kibum. Akhirnya mereka berduapun mendapatkan hukuman dari member super junior yaitu, kyuhyun di hukum dilarang bermain psp dan psp nya disita oleh teukie. Bukan hanya dilarang bermain psp, kyuhyun pun menerima hukuman untuk memandikan ttangkoma, ddangkoma, chocho, dan juga heebum. Selain itu kyuhyun dihukum untuk mencuci pakaian para hyungnya. sedangkan wookie dihukum untuk tidak memasak, selain itu wookie juga di hukum untuk membersihkan kamar mereka semua. Sebenarnya kyuhyun dan wookie sangat kesal kepada member super junior yang lain karena mereka di hukum seperti ini.

" hyung….kenapa mereka kejam sekali pada kita?" gerutu kyuhyun sambil menggosok punggung ttangkoma

" ….mm….apa kamu ada ide untuk mengerjai mereka?" tanya wookie pada kyuhyun.

"…."kyuhyun hanya menggeleng saja

"tumben…bukannya idemu banyak" ujar wookie pada kyuhyun

"hehehe….bukannya aku tidak ada ide hyung, tetapi aku lagi malas mikir…hehehehe" cengir kyuhyun

" aish….." didorm saat ini hanya ada kyuwook saja, sedangkan member yang lain bersenang-senang di mall.

~mall~

" hyung…lihat ini" ujar kangin pada chullie yang bingung karena kangin memegang cover buku yang tidak ada isinya.

" wae?, untuk apa itu?" tanya chullie

" aku ingin membalas perbuatan kyuhyun dan wookie" sahut kangin dan tersenyum evil

"mwo?, memangnya bisa?" tanya teukie tiba-tiba

"aish hyung…pasti bisalah" sahut kangin semangat

" aku juga mau mengerjai kyuhyun…"tambah sungmin yang menunjukkan kaset game yang mereka pikir, kaset itu ada isi permainan gamenya.

" hah…bagaimana bisa kamu mengerjai kyuhyun dengan kaset game itu, bukannya kyuhyun kesal tapi dia akan lebih senang" ujar kangin pada sungmin

" HAHAHA…..kalian pikir ini kaset game ada permainannya?, ya tidaklah hyung….ini kaset game kosong" sahut sungmin

"wah….bagus tuh hyung…hm…..aku jadi tidak sabar melihat kekesalan mereka pada kita…..HAHAHAHA…."ujar donghae dan tertawa diikuti oleh tawa member yang lain. merekapun kemudian kembali kedorm mereka.

"KAMI PULANNGGGGGGGGGG…"seru mereka semua. Ketika mereka tiba, member super junior melihat kyuhyun yang terlelap bersama chocho, heebum, ttangkoma dan juga ddangkoma, sedangkan wookie juga terlelap bersama sapu yang ia jadikan guling.  
" hyung…kasihan juga mereka, apa kita urungkan saja niat kita mengerjai mereka" ujar siwon sedih

"aish…hyung jangan percaya dengan tampang polos mereka…dibalik wajah mereka yang polos itu….ada ide-ide evil yang akan mereka lakukan pada kita" ujar kibum

"hm….kibum benar" sahut yang lain.

" ya sudahlah…..lebih baik kita kembali saja kekamar kita, nanti kita jalankan ide kita selanjutnya" ujar teukie

"hm…."sahut yang lain mengangguk. Setelah member yang lain masuk kedalam kamar mereka. yang disebut-sebut tadipun membuka mata mereka. kyuhyun dan wookie saling menatap dan tersenyum evil. Didalam pikiran mereka, apa semudah itu mereka dikerjai?.

~malam harinya~

Teukie memanggil kyuhyun dan wookie diruang tengah.

"wae hyung?" tanya wookie, sedangkan kyuhyun berdiri disamping wookie

" mm…karena kami lihat pekerjaan kalian sangat baik, maka kangin dan sungmin ingin memberikan hadiah kepada kalian" ujar teukie dan memasang wajah seriusnya

"cheongmal?" sahut kyuwook kegirangan

" HAHAHAHA….kami tahu, kalian ingin mengerjai kami" batin kyuwook.

"nih untukmu wookie" ujar kangin dan memberikan sebuah bungkusan yang terbungkus rapi dengan kertas kado

"dan ini untuk dongsaeng hyung tersayang" ujar sungmin dan memberikan sebuah kotak yang dibungkus rapi kepada kyuhyun

" gumawo hyung….wah….kalian baik sekali" sahut kyuhyun dan wookie berbarengan

"nee…lain kali, jangan mengerjai kami lagi ya" ujar teukie pada kyuhyun dan wookie

" OK…"sahut yang disebut namanya tadi. setelah memberikan hadiah kepada kyuhyun dan wookie, para member pun kemudian kembali keaktifitas mereka. sedangkan wookie dan kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamarnya masing-masing. Ketika kyuwook sudah masuk kedalam kamar mereka, para memberpun berkumpul kembali.

" aku sudah tidak sabar mendengar mereka berdua kesal pada kita" ujar kangin pelan

"na do hyung, pasti wajah mereka akan kelihatan lucu sekali" sahut eunhyuk

"nde….palli kita hitung sampai 3, pasti mereka akan keluar dari kamar dan memarahi kita" saran yesung

'nde…kajja" sahut yang lain

" hanaaaaaaaa….dulllllllll…setttttttt….." semua tampak hening, karena tidak sesuai dengan pikiran mereka

"kok tidak ada suara kesal dari mereka?" ujar shindong pelan

"nde…atau jangan-jangan…" perkataan sungmin dipotong dengan keluarnya kyuhyun dan wookie dari kamar mereka, namun wajah kedua evil itu terlihat bahagia.

" hyung…wah gumawo buku resepnya..aku suka sekali" ujar wookie pada kangin, lalu wookie menuju dapur, sedangkan kyuhyun

" hyung…..saranghae…ini kaset game yang paling seeru yang pernah kutemui…hyung hebat sekali….cheongmal saranghae sungmin hyung….." ujar kyuhyun yang memeluk sungmin, lalu kyuhyun kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya. para member terbegong-bengong dengan tingkah mereka berdua

" apa kita yang pabo atau mereka yang pabo?" ujar yesung sambil mengorek-ngorek telinganya.

" atau mereka mengerjai kita?" ujar donghae

" bisa jadi itu…"sahut heechul. Kangin dan beberapa member yang lainpun kemudian beranjak dari posisi mereka untuk mengintip wookie didapur, sedangkan sungmin dan juga beberapa member yang lain mengintip apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh kyuhyun. Mereka terkejut saat kyuhyun memasang wajah seriusnya didepan layar laptop yang gelap tanpa gambar.

" wah….ini bos nya susah sekali dikalahkan….serang….yaa….kiri-kiri…."suara kyuhyun memenuhi kamarnya, sedangkan sungmin dan yang lain saat sedang mengintipnya dibalik pintu kamarnya hanya menggeleng-geleng saja

" magnae kita sudah tidak waras" ujar sungmin

"nde…." Sahut yang lain pelan

" kalian pikir aku tidak waras….yang lebih tidak waras lagi, kalian yang sudah memberikan kaset kosong ini padaku" batin kyuhyun yang menyadari keberadaan mereka. sedangkan didapur, wookie terlihat serius memasak. Kangin dan yang lainnya penasaran dengan apa yang dimasak oleh wookie. Namun wookie yang menyadari ia di intip oleh kangin dan yang lainnya. wookiepun kemudian menuju pintu dan langsung menutupnya.

" aish….kenapa ditutup" ujar kangin pelan

" kalau hyung penasaran dengan apa yang kumasak, maka kalian tunggu saja diruang makan" ujar wookie berteriak dari dalam dapur sambil tersenyum evil.

"arasseo….arasseo…." sahut kangin dan yang lainnya. kemudian para member pun berkumpul diruang makan.

" hyung….apa kita keterlaluan ya membuat magnae kita jadi tidak waras seperti ini?" ujar sungmin sambil memanyunkan bibirnya dan meletakkan dagunya diatas meja makan

" ah…tidak mungkin, itu pasti akal-akalan kyuhyun saja" sahut han geng

" ya…semoga saja" sahut sungmin. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, kyuhyunpun keluar dari kamarnya, sambil membawa sebuah kotak berwarna pink yang sudah disiapkannya ketika para member suju keluar meninggalkan mereka berdua.

" sungmin hyung…gumawo…aku puas dengan kasetnya….ini aku punya hadiah untuk hyung?" ujar kyuhyun dan menyodorkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang berwarna pink kepada sungmin

" apa ini?" tanya sungmin

" hyung adalah orang yang beriman…maka hyung pasti dapat melihat hadiah ini" ujar kyuhyun

"mwo?" sahut yang lain terkejut

" bukalah hyung…" pinta kyuhyun

" nee…"sahut sungmin. Dengan setengah hati, sungminpun membuka hadiah dari kyuhyun. Bukan hanya sungmin yang bingung tapi juga member yang lain

" tidak ada apa-apa kyu" ujar donghae polos

" bukankah tadi kukatakan, hanya orang yang beriman sajalah yang bisa melihat jas berwarna pink ini" ujar kyuhyun dan mengambil posisi duduknya

" MAKANAN SUDAH SIAPP….." teriak wookie sambil membawa nampan berisi mangkok kosong. Wookiepun meletakkan semua mangkok kosong itu kepada semua member kecuali kyuhyun dan dirinya.

"kosong?" pikir para member saat melihat mangkok kosong itu. kemudian wookie kembali kedapur, lalu keluar lagi dengan meletakkan piring sayur dan mangkok sayur kosong diatas meja.

" ini adalah makanan special dariku untuk kalian" ujar wookie dan tersenyum lebar

" bagaimana kami bisa makan, kalau mangkoknya kosong semua" ujar kangin kesal

" aish hyung…ini juga dapat resep dari buku yang hyung berikan padaku barusan. Ini adalah resep terbaru, judulnya resep IMAN…, dan hanya yang berimanlah yang dapat melihat makanan yang kubuat ini…ini rasanya sangat enak hyung" ujar wookie

"mwo?" sahut teukie tidak percaya

" lalu…kenapa kyuhyun kamu beri dia jjangmyun?" ujar shindong pada wookie

" karena kyuhyun bukan orang yang beriman dan kyuhyun adalah EVIL….,makanya dia ku beri jjangmyun saja, lagipula kyuhyun juga tidak menyukai sayur yang kubuat untuk kalian ini" ujar wookie.

" apa kalian tidak suka masakanku ini?" wookie berpura-pura memasang wajah sedihnya, teukie dan yang lainnya sangat luluh jika salah satu darinya sudah memasang wajah sedih seperti ini

" ya sudah kita makan saja" perintah teukie pada yang lain

"nee…hyung" sahut yang lain lesu. TING…TING…TING….suara sentuhan sendok dan mangkok para member suju, mereka hanya bisa meneguk liur mereka ketika melihat sang magnae yang menyantap makanannya dengan lahab

" seandainya aku tahu akan begini jadinya…lebih baik aku jadi sievil magnae itu saja" batin kangin. Sedangkan wookie dan kyuhyun saling mengirim sms satu sama lain, yang isi pesan sms itu adalah " HANYA ORANG YANG BERIMAN SAJA YANG DAPAT MEMAKAN MAKANAN ITU….HAHAHAHA….KITA BERHASIL MENGEJAI MEREKA LAGI" kyuhyun dan wookie tersenyum evil saat melihat para member super junior yang lain, menyantap makanan kosong dari wadah yang disediakan oleh wookie.

FIN

Hm…..mian kalau jelek ya…^_^, RCL nya di tunggu ya


End file.
